


Shattering the Mask

by OhLookBalloons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookBalloons/pseuds/OhLookBalloons
Summary: Their “friendship” was as unconventional as it was toxic…It was a miracle that it had lasted so long…But then, why did she feel so horrible now that it was over?





	Shattering the Mask

To target a specific moment would be pointless. After all, it had been a culmination of both their ludicrous fantasies, one more grounded to reality than the other, that cause this mess in the first place. She “needed” someone to fetch her things and make her sweets, he needed someone to teach him how to act. In a way, it would have been surprising if she hadn’t picked him to be her servant. Yet it still surprised everyone, even herself, when Yamada Hifumi went back to perfect the tea he had failed to make to her standards. It surprised everyone even more when eh also cleaned up the shattered shards of the porcelain tea cup, melting under Celestia’s half-assed praise.

Their “friendship” was as unconventional as it was toxic…

It was a miracle that it had lasted so long…

“...Pathetic, so...so pathetic..” She muttered under her breath as she reminisced, shuffling down the streets in clothes far too common to be her own. The flyers in her hand weighed more than the stakes during her poker matches...

They remained in this odd friendship for over a year. She’d yell at him, he’d gush over her, and so on. When they had good days, she’d sip her tea and play solitaire while he’d sketch her. Neither needed to speak, why would they. Yamada was just happy to have someone willing to sit next to him while he drew. Celestia would have called upon him if she needed anything…

Their bad days, on the other hand, had resulted in multiple broken teacups, two different flipped tables, and the discomfort of their classmates. Although that was rather common with the both of them...Maybe that's why they stuck together for so long. They knew they weren’t particularly liked between the rest of the class…

Friends by default.

“Of course...because you're so goddamn pathetic…” Can a voice from behind her, so far away that she almost figured it as a whisper. Yet she dared not look back, instead opting to keep the hoodie she wore pulled up. She couldn’t face her demons now, not with all this work to do…

The final straw had been on a rather horrible day, for the both of them. It had been two weeks ago. And Grand Bois Chéri had vanished from her room.

Originally having paid a well trusted butler to watch over him, she had missed her darling Bois, and requested he be brought to her room. The deed was done, but due to the rule of keeping animals away from the dorms, it was to be a secret. Yet when she came back to feed him his dinner, he had vanished. She had looked all through that night, yet he was nowhere to be found. Due to this, she hadn’t gotten her proper amount of rest, and her panic only added to her exhaustion…

So when Yamada refused to leave her alone, even after she yelled at him, she did the first thing that came to mind…

He had been holding some papers, and she grabbed them.

And tore them to shreds…

“Stupid, stupid….” She came the voice behind her, even louder now than it had been before. She picked up her pace, only to stop by a nearby wall and tape up one of the many lost cat posters she had printed out before…

She should have known better, he’d been going on and on about that big project all week. She should have recognized how the cover lack any form of Princess Piggles…

She should have known that was the final draft of his comic…

And she tore it without a second thought…

The fight that broke out was surprising, to say the least. One full year of pent up anger, of dealing with her selfishness and disgusting attitude, poured out as Yamada looked her in the eyes, and yelled every hateful thing he’d kept inside himself. It had caught her so in shock that she failed to comprehend what was going on.

And then she slapped him.

And then he tackled her.

And pretty soon they were brawling on the floor of the dining hall, punching and pulling hair and scratching and bleeding and cursing and screaming and crying and…

And then it all stopped.

Because Nidai-senpai and the Ogre came in, and practically had to pull each other apart. The rest happened in a blur, they were sent to the headmaster’s office, Milkan-senpai treated their wounds, and both were suspended for a few days…

It was a warning, mostly because the headmaster was still dealing with the backlash of a previous scandal and couldn’t have any more students be expelled for a petty fight over a comic.

At the time she tried to present herself as calm, but she was bandaged up and shaking. Because Yamada wouldn’t say a single word to her. Even when she apologized halfheartedly. He wouldn’t even play along with the charade, simply nodding and not saying another word…

“Stupid girl, stupid girl...You didn’t even care, of course you wouldn't. Why would you? You only cared about yourself, cause that’s all you have...” the voice called out, mockingly. She finished setting up the poster, with Bois’s sweet face staring back at her, and returned to her walk.

When she came back to the school having stayed in a grand hotel due to not having a home to stay at, the class watched both of them with uncertainty. She tried to approach Yamada later, during lunch, just to ask him what he was drawing at the moment…

And he ignored her, simply as if she didn’t exist. He still talked to Naegi and Fujisaki and everyone fine, but every time she’d say something, he just wouldn’t respond.

Part of her wanted to be angry, but for some reason, whether from lack of sleep or from guilt, she couldn’t find the energy to be man anymore.

She deserved it, after all…

She backed off after the first day, getting the hint quickly...

To make matters worse, more people seemed to be on Yamada’s side, with the news of the incident having made full circle around the school. Thus, when no one tried to talk to her, not unless they needed to, then she made no effort to. Why bother, if they hadn’t liked her before, they clearly didn’t like her now…

It had been two weeks since she started this losing streak, and three days going on without proper sleep…

“It’s better this way, it’s foolish to think anyone would want to be your friend, isn’t that right Taeko?” Came the voice, now incredibly close to her, right next to her ear. Spinning on her heels, she looked for the culprit, her teeth gritted and reaching for the small taser she had in her pockets. Yet she saw no one there…

“Who’s there?!” She called out, feeling herself at her wits end. Yet she caught a figure, smiling darkly to her left. She didn’t recognize them, their hair a mess, wearing a dirty commoner cloths, eyes full of malice, then fear. Quickly turning, she threw her hand, now made into a pathetic attempt of a fist, towards the person.

As her hand connected to the glass, she realized she was looking at own reflection a second to late.

The glass shattered.

Celestia...Taeko...whoever she was, simply cradled her bleeding hand as her knees connected to the sidewalk. Angry sobs escaped from her trembling lips and mixed into the cool night air…  


* * *

 

The next day, just before class was suppose to start, a girl shuffled in. Wearing her school uniform, a bandaged right arm, and missing her signature twin drills, it took some a moment to recognize who this person was. Most stared, ether looking shocked or confused. Ishimaru, despite seeming glad that Celestia was wearing her uniform, seemed as equally concerned as the rest of his class.

Even Yamada, who'd been talking to Naegi about something, blinked for a moment, but quickly went back to his drawings...

Not that she noticed...

“Celestia-chan? Is that you?” Came a voice to her left, whispered by none other than Sayaka. Celestia looked over with a tired, empty gaze, and simply nodded. Sayaka stared for a moment, before deciding her words carefully next. “Are...are you ok?"

Celestia paused, before forming a sweet, simple smile and nodding. “Yes Sayaka-chan. I am fine.”

Yet somewhere deep inside herself, Taeko screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah, not gonna lie, I love Celestia but she's a shit human being who needs to learn how to be a better person. So what better way to do it them make her suffer and have an identity crises???


End file.
